Fedeltà
by White Peony Tea
Summary: Le prometió toda la alegría, el amor y la fidelidad del mundo, y tenía todas las intenciones de cumplirlo. Romano, sin embargo y sin quererlo, no puede evitar pensar que aquellas promesas solo quedaban en buenas intenciones. Spamano. One-shot.


**Fedeltà**

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas: **One-shot. Spamano, con referencias a Bélgica.

**Summary: **Le prometió toda la alegría, el amor y la fidelidad del mundo, y tenía todas las intenciones de cumplirlo. Romano, a su pesar, no puede evitar pensar que aquellas promesas solo quedaban en buenas intenciones.

* * *

><p>Vale, sí. Sí. Son imaginaciones mías. Inventos (o más bien, estupideces) sin fundamento que nacen de la nada, o más bien, de algo tan puro y hermoso y qué sé yo que es la amistad. La nada misma. Claro que sí.<p>

Pero se sienten tan reales, y esta cosa que siento en el pecho (le llamaría "corazón oprimido" pero esas cosas le van mejor a mi hermano) no me puede estar mintiendo. No puede estar inventándose esa punzada que siento cada vez que te apareces, feliz de la vida y con una sonrisa brillante de comercial, a conversar conmigo a media tarde.

Oh, ¿qué dónde estuviste? ¡Hablando con ella, claro! ¡Tu –_nuestra_- querida amiga! ¡Y lo has pasado tan bien, mira qué feliz estás!

Hagamos una fiesta con pasta y tomates para celebrar lo feliz que estamos todos. Invitemos a todos nuestros amigos. ¡Claro que sí, a _ella_ también!

Y me quiero morir y llevarte conmigo. Claro que ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Es una (hermosa) dama, de tomo y lomo. Sé que no traicionaría mi confianza y que lo que siente por ti no va más allá del cariño más _casto y puro_. Porque somos todos amigos y somos felices de esta forma. Porque todo esto es solo una estupidez mía que bien hago guardándomela; solo conseguiría hacer el más espectacular ridículo haciéndoles saber lo que pienso de ustedes.

Pero me duele, carajo. Luego la veo, igual de contenta que tú, y no puedo evitar imaginarme las mil y una cosas que habrán dicho, sentido o _hecho_ entre ustedes, dentro de una adorable complicidad de la cual, lamentablemente, yo no puedo ni podré formar parte.

Y claro, ¿qué me importa? Tu relación con ella es una linda _amistad_, y como confío en ustedes, lo que hagan no debería importarme en absoluto. Eso es una cosa, y lo que tenemos tú y yo (una verdadera relación, _amor… _o eso dicen), algo completamente diferente. Debería tener esas ideas claras y no mezclar nada con nada. Ustedes son amigos, nosotros somos… eh, novios, y así es el mundo, así tengo que comprenderlo y no debo preocuparme de nada más.

Es muy difícil.

Quizás, si alguien quisiera tomar el papel de abogado del diablo y tratara de encontrarme la razón, no estaría tan injustificado; te gusta –_encanta, amas_- la vida, la gente, las fiestas, pasarlo bien… eso significa que en más de una oportunidad estarás en lugares que a mí no me gustan y con gente que me desagrada (el franchute…). Ya, varias veces me has avisado que te vas de fiesta, que volverías a casa a medianoche… y despierto a las cinco de la madrugada con tus pasos desde la puerta de la calle (porque "las cosas se salieron un poquito de control", según tú, siempre tan radiante aun cuando te estoy perforando la cara con mi mirada de odio). _Y resulta que me da igual_. Te perdono, he aprendido con el tiempo a callar un poco la insoportable voz de mis inseguridades, puesto que siempre vuelves. Bien podrías irte sin regresar jamás. Eso lo tengo claro. No me cabe duda de que me quieres.

Pero todo se va al carajo cuando resulta que estabas con ella.

¿Y por qué _ella_, y no el cara de rana (por poner un ejemplo, que la gran mayoría de tus juntas tiene algo de despreciable)? Este último parece estar en celo permanentemente. Súmale vino… y de ahí no quiero saber más. Pero no, es un tarado y he aprendido a vivir sin cuidado de lo que quiera hacer contigo.

¿Pero _ella_? Lo sé, lo sé. Es linda, encantadora, divertida… Hombre, hasta yo quise echarle los perros en algún momento de mi vida (ejem). Es… una querida amiga. Una queridísima amiga y no lograré nada en esta vida comparándome con ella –ni con nadie-.

Aun si es linda, encantadora y divertida.

Oh… maldición, ya empecé con eso.

"_¡Te quiero tal como eres!"._ Vamos. Cuando me dices eso, se me quitan todas las ganas de compararme con mi hermano, con nuestros amigos y con cualquier otra persona. Sé que lo dices en serio, me sobran razones para creerlo. Y por eso, declaro, soy un imbécil. ¿Y entonces qué?

Pues, primero, lo que he estado repitiendo desde el principio: ustedes son amigos. Si pasan horas y horas ustedes dos, conmigo ausente, debo tener toda la seguridad del mundo de que no se pasarán de la raya ni querrán hacerlo (por muy bonito que esté el paisaje o por mucho alcohol que corra por sus venas). Porque son amigos. Amigos, amigos, amigos.

Segundo: si yo me siento mal (pongámosle nombre, _celos_ –suena tan feo-), es solo problema mío, parte de un tremendo abanico de inseguridades que vengo portando desde que soy un _ragazzino_ y no… y no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Asunto mío, no se lo cuento a nadie y lo arreglo yo mismo.

Tercero: …

B-bueno, esto…

Mierda, te amo. Sé que algún día voy a superar estas imbecilidades y podremos vivir en paz (o algo que se le parezca). Ni hay que decir que te sobra paciencia para conmigo, ahora espérame mientras voy quitándome estos fantasmas de mi cabeza, tan ridículos que son capaces de decirme que no me serás fiel, que no vales la pena y que no debo confiar en ustedes. Tonterías, ya no les haré caso. Porque sé que hablas en serio con cada palabra (aparte que mientes mal), que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero, y que ustedes nunca querrán hacerme algo que me cause daño. Confiaré…

…ojalá. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ya llegaré ahí. Ya llegará el día que no me causarán celos el que alguien más vea tu cara de idiota (porque otra no tienes).

…

Ya dije, tenme paciencia.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

_x_

_Comments?_


End file.
